Only the Best
by JustCallMeTana
Summary: DISCONTINUED As soon as things seem good and normal, the world just has to blow it. When the class has a big choice to make, who will decide. Only the best.DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! SORRRRRRRYYYYY!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! This is my first fan fic, and I know it's not very good. That's why I'm doing this! I need criticism and help! Please Comment and enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, just one more time!" Christian just continued to smirk in her direction.

"Now Tara, " He began as if speaking to a child, "We're going to be late to class if we stay much longer. Which I'm all for, but Mrs. Raine might kill me if I miss another class."

Tara didn't reply. Instead she just continued to stare at her boyfriend. He tried to remain strong, but soon gave in with a sigh.

"Fine." Without another word, he grabbed the chains of the park swing and pushed it as hard as he could without making Tara fly out. She might be all for the whole flying thing, but last time they did something spontaneous, she ended up too scared to dance again.

Tara swung with a small cheer, Christian standing beside her, just chuckling at how much fun he was having, even though he wasn't swinging. Just seeing her made him happy. If anything were to come between them he didn't know what he would do. With his court hearing fast approaching, he was glad to have someone like Tara, who didn't pretend to understand, but was there anyway.

"As much as I'd love to stay, "Christian finally interrupted, "We really have to go."

Tara glanced at her watch and rolled her eyes.

"We have ten minutes, Christian."

"Yes, but last time we hurried it ended badly." Tara began to drag her feet and within moments the swing was at a standstill.

"Plus," Christian continued, "I needed time to do this." He pulled Tara to her feet, immediately touching his lips to hers. It was just a peck, Christian said everything he needed to.

He pulled back with a smile and took Tara's hand. They began to walk back towards the studio, and around them, other students were also hurrying back. Tara's face began to look worried.

"We really are going to be late aren't we?" She inquired. She began to walk faster, pulling her boyfriend with her. Christian grinned, but sped up. Both of them knew the consequences, so neither even tried to jog, but they were close enough to doing so that they arrived back at the studio with plenty of time to get ready.

As they went to their separate dressing rooms, Christian called out,

"Oi, training bra!" with a small grimace, Tara turned to glare at him. He just continued to smile. "Are you sure you want to go to the girls?" He raised an eyebrow. Tara tried to keep the glare, but a grin broke out at the weird expression on her boyfriend's face.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Without waiting for an answer, Tara turned, breaking into a quick jog towards the dressing room.

She was already wearing her leo, and removed her outer clothing. Grabbing her pointe shoes, Tara quickly made her way to where everyone else was already stretching. Luckily, Mrs. Raine wasn't in the room to see that Tara was late. As she sat down to put on her pointe shoes, Christian entered the room. With a quick smile to her, he immediately went to talk to Sammy.

Kat had been talking to Sammy, but as soon as she saw Christian approach them, she glanced around the room, knowing that Tara had arrived also.

Tara waved, and with a quick word to Sammy, Kat made her way to her best friend.

"Sooo," She began to taunt, "How was recess with Christian?" As she said Christian her voice turned sing-song, and Tara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Fine, thanks for asking." They both began laughing as Mrs. Raine entered the room. With a quick clap, the whole class was at attention.  
"Quick, to the barre!"

They all rushed to their spots, with Abigail at the front of the barre, of course.

Christian stood across the bar from Tara and quickly caught her eye. She returned his smile, but quickly looked away. In class, at least, she had to stay focused. Soon they were ready to partner up. Everyone got into their spots and waited for Mrs. Raine to give the signal to begin.

" Did I say to get in position? Everyone line up against the wall!" The group did as she said, all with confusion on their faces. "I didn't say to talk!" She snapped as some of them began to whisper between themselves.

The room was perfectly quiet as they waited for more instructions. None were given, but still, no one moved. It was a full minute, before the door to the studio opened. All eyes turned to the door, but still no one made a sound as a man walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I'm lazy, but I Promise it won't take this long again!**

* * *

He was obviously old, despite the dark-black of his hair. He wore a perfectly tailored, dark- gray, designer suit over shiny black shoes. His steely gray eyes gave away no emotion, except indifference.

"Students," Mrs. Raine spoke, "This is Mr. Andrews, a much esteemed sponsor with the board. He is here to give you some news, so I suggest you all sit down." She, herself, remained standing though as the entire class immediately took a spot on the floor."

Mr. Andrews gazed over the entire class, making eye contact with an unlucky few. Those who he did could tell he wanted to be anywhere but in a roomful of teenagers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Raine, for that…lovely introduction." He began to pace, "It has been called to my, and the boards," He added quickly, "Attention, that some students in this school are not taking the classes as seriously as they should be." Tara quickly glanced in Christian's direction and saw that he was having the same thought. They had both been late to class.

"Therefore," He continued, " we will be conducting, not only an end of the year exam, but, once a month there will be a viewed class in which the board can tell which students are fit to remain at the academy, and which students should be spending their time in a community studio."

The tension in the room grew heavy as all the students wanted to voice their opinion. Still, none said anything.

"You will have exactly four weeks before the first review will be held, and I suggest that you all begin to get serious. This is not a preschool, this is training." Without waiting for a dismissal, he nodded and left the room. His shoes hitting the floor was the only noise to be heard until the door slammed shut.

Without skipping a beat, Mrs. Raine took over again.

"I want to give you all some time to think about what you've just been told." For once she almost looked sorry for her students. "I'm giving you the rest of the day off to make your choices." She pointedly caught Tara's eye. "Are your social lives worth ruining your chance of a career?"

She, too, left the room, giving the students signal to move. They all rose without a sound and dressed quickly.

Ten minutes later, the group was sitting at a table as they shared a pizza for lunch. Kat was the first one to speak.

"Well, I'll be gone in the first month, will any of you visit me at the community studio?" They immediately began to laugh, and within seconds, the tension was gone. They dug in without any more talk of getting kicked out. They could be serious later, but a day off was rare around the academy, and it should not be used for worry. The rest of the say was spent at the park with a Frisbee and a football.

Later that night, in the dorms, they sat down for the conversation that everyone was dreading.

"Well I for one," Sammy started, "Will be staying at this school whether my father likes it or not. I worked hard to be here, and I'm not giving it up because some old man in a nice suit says we don't pay attention. And I'm not giving up my social life to do it." He sat back contentedly, having made his point.

"I've already given my opinion." Kat added as she put her feet on the coffee table. "Unless my mother gets in the way, there is no way I'm going to be taken seriously enough to stay. I like fun too much." To prove her comment, she picked up a piece of popcorn from their large bowl and threw it in Christian's direction. "What do you think, lover boy? Are you gonna make it through?" He shrugged,

"I have to don't I? It's not like I have anywhere else to go but here." He jostled Tara with the arm he held around her shoulder. "You're obviously staying, there's no question about that."

She gave a small smile, but no actual answer. Christian was the only one to notice something odd, but didn't saying anything as Kat started in on a story she had heard from a third year.

Soon, everyone was heading to bed. Tara moved to leave, but her boyfriend held her back. She glanced at him, but he just took her hand and pulled her to the opposite direction from her dorm. She waved Kat on as he followed Christian to the door.

"What are we doing?" Once they were outside, Christian dropped her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked with worried expression, "You hardly ate anything for lunch or dinner, and you didn't make one snarky comment in that whole conversation inside." Tara bit her lip and turned away.

"It's nothing really," she began, "It's just…when Mrs. Raine was talking about social lives, she looked directly at me. It sort of makes me wonder if she was talking directly to me or if I was just exactly in the place she happened to put her eyes." Christian was silent for a minute before chuckling.

"Is that all?" He pulled the worried girl into a hug, "You don't have to live under a rock to be a ballerina, Tara, she just wants you to focus. Unless," He pulled slightly back, "You want to get rid of me, because I'll leave." He said sarcastically and began to walk away, but Tara stopped him by grabbing his hand and laughing.

"That's not what I mean!" She said with a smile, "but you're right, I'm over thinking this aren't I?"

"Just a little." He held up to fingers in a pinch to show her how little. Dropping her hand, he grabbed both sides of her face lightly and kissed her forehead. "But, now you have to go to bed, if you stay up too late, Mrs. Raine might think you're not dedicated." They headed inside and separated to go to their rooms.

Tara snuck quietly into her room and tried not to wake Abigail. As she lay down for bed, she couldn't help but wonder who would be the first to go.


End file.
